From Verona, With Love
by iSakura-Hime
Summary: AU. 10 days in Verona, Italy. 10 diary entries. Mikan is touring the beautiful city of Romeo and Juliet with her Literature group hoping to catch a performance of her favorite play at the end of her stay. But when she stumbles upon a crimson-eyed stranger in an alley at night, little does she know she'll be swept away in her own version of it. Oneshot. NxM For jAyesque NxM#3


_For The Julie a.k.a jAyesque_

* * *

**Prompt**: Mikan's journal which will start January 1st (her bday) until January 10th (the day she's moving away). She has nothing to stay in the city for, until she meets a mysterious crimson eyed boy at an alleyway one night.

Words To Appear: stars, sunset, symbolize, infinity, unfaithful, direction, lingering  
Characters That Shouldn't Appear: Ruka, Hotaru

* * *

**January 1, 2012**

Dear diary,

_I feel lost._

No, it's not like I don't know where I am. I am sitting by a fountain in the streets of Verona. We're in the romantic city where Romeo and Juliet's magical love began and well, ended. It symbolizes all that love stands for, and most of the people from my Literature class are already busy looking for Italian "soul mates" based on their "wish lists."

Me? I don't have a wish list. I just want to explore this beautiful city, its walls that have aged, the green that grows in the small spaces between the worn out bricks, the beautiful arches blooming with white flowers, the water that flows in antique fountains, the curtains that hang in the glass windows, covered in dirt.

"Mikan!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to find Sumire Shouda coming to greet me. She's in my Literature class and she's practical. It's our first day here in Italy and she already has a good looking Italian tour guide of the city. That's practicality.

She walks to me, grinning widely. I return her broad grin with a small smile of my own, and she offers to take me watch the New Year's fireworks. I shake my head and decline silently. She intertwines her fingers with the Italian beau, and skips away happily.

For her, there's a romance already unfolding. But that's not what happens to hopeless romantics like me. For me, this is just a crowded street, full of lovers awaiting the beautiful New Year's fireworks. They are not sitting by a fountain all alone writing a diary.

I am looking up at the starry night and the dark sky stretches into infinity. There's a quiet moment followed by the countdown to New Years. People are chanting _ten, nine, eight, seven_…

As I look up in sync with _one_ the sky suddenly bursts into colors. I can see the fireworks dancing on the black canvas, like someone just threw red and oranges everywhere. More colors spark up and now there are blues and greens. "Happy Birthday Mikan" I say to myself. I am going to watch the fireworks for a while now, and then it's back to the safe retreat that my hotel room is… away from all these strangers I don't know.

Until I write again,

Mikan.

* * *

**January 2, 2012**

Dear diary,

It's the second day of our trip and this afternoon we're visiting the _San Zeno Maggiore Church_. Statues line its interior, and the grandeur of the historical site has aged, making it more permeable to the on-looker's admiration. It absorbs our fascination and makes us feel part of its old silhouette. I don't feel like a human being staring at an architectural wonder, but very much a part of its smooth marble floors washed with our reflections and its ornate high ceiling.

I did a sketch of the interiors because we weren't allowed to take pictures. Now we're walking down the pedestrian—friendly streets towards our next destination. We've made a stop at a coffee shop and I am sipping on my chocolate Latte.

I think I am actually lost.

I was sure I had a map somewhere in my bag in case I got separated from my group which was pretty possible, considering I make stops to write to you whenever I can, but at the moment I can't seem to find it. After two hours of trying, I have finally given up. I am sitting at the entrance of a narrow alley, trying to wait until it grows dark. Hopefully, on their way back, my group will find me here. It's sad though, that I'll miss out on _Sant' Anastasia. _(traces of Mikan's writing disappearing. The 'a' is trailing off and there are blobs of ink where the last word ends).

It's 12.00AM now and a boy is sleeping on my bed.

Yes, I know. I am as shocked as you are, but before you judge me, I'll pick up where we left off. So it was getting late and I was sitting around at a narrow alley's entrance when I heard the sound of a gunshot.

It felt like someone had shot _ME_ and I was frozen on the spot. My pen fell from my hand and the ink smeared. I heard a growl and found my feet moving forward, taking me to the source of the growl. I don't remember wanting to go, in these situations one should always run away.

But a voice inside my head told me someone might need my help.

As I entered the narrow alley, drenched in sweat, tremors running through my entire body, fear mingled with dread, I came across a boy lying unconscious on the floor.

He must be no older than 20. There was a bullet in the skin of his arm. He was bleeding badly, and drew his breath in sharp pangs.

I tried to calm myself down as I threw my arm around him and, with a herculean amount of strength, picked his body from the floor. He hung around my frame limply, and it took me 15 minutes just to get him out of the alley.

When I was out of the alley, I didn't know which direction I was going in. All I knew was I had to save this boy. An old man noticed me hauling the limp body alongside and he volunteered to get me to get him to the hospital.

With my credit card, and using up my entire life's savings mind you, I paid for the surgery. The bullet was removed and he was moved to my hotel room because I couldn't pay the overnight hospital bills. There was a drip attached to his hand and he lay on my bed, turned towards me.

His breathing was even, but very, very quiet. When I took the opportunity to inspect him closely, I noticed that his lashes went for miles. He had a straight nose and thin, but beautiful pale pink lips. His jaw was set in stone worthy for a statue of Adonis, and his raven tresses fell all around his face. I chuckled as I noticed how short his eyebrows were.

Okay… I know you're suspicious but there's no monkey business going on. I just happen to find this beautiful boy very… beautiful. I should turn in now, (ON THE SOFA). It's been a long day and I just don't have the energy to write anymore. I hope the boy wakes up by morning.

Love,

Mikan.

* * *

**January 3, 2012**

I woke up to an odd noise. It was the noise of a glass breaking. I threw myself off the uncomfortable sofa and rushed to the boy who was sitting up straight, taking in deep breaths, his head hung low. He must have been trying to get water but the canola in his hand prevented him. He must have knocked over the glass by accident.

The sun still hadn't risen so the room was slightly dark. A few traces of light seeped in through the open window and the wind blew over to him, removing the curtain of hair on his face.

He looked up at me and I tried to smile until I saw the color of his eyes.

_Red_.

My orbs widened and my ability to speak eluded me. It was like everything else vanished, and it was just me and him. I felt the walls closing in on me as I burned under his intense gaze but I could not, I dared not to look away.

His lips turned into a frown and he spoke to me for the first time. "Who are you?"

His voice was deep enough to coax any girl to do his bidding. I shuddered under his scrutinizing gaze and cleared my throat, saying "Mikan" in a small voice.

I wasn't loud enough for him apparently so he cocked an eyebrow. I repeated myself, saying my name louder. He acknowledged it, and asked me how he got there.

I can't even begin to tell you how smooth his face was, etched in perfection. There were no lines of worry on his forehead, as most of us would have had waking up in a stranger's room. He listened to me intently and never said a word.

When I finished, he tried to stand up, but was too drugged by medicine to be able to walk properly. He would have landed on the floor but I ran to him and caught him, sitting him down.

He sighed and I winced. I hadn't noticed that I ran over the glass bare feet. He growled fiercely and my breath felt like it was stuck in my throat. I didn't know what I was more scared of, my bleeding feet or his unreadable crimson eyes.

He asked me if I had a first aid kid and I nodded, pointing to the bedside table's drawer. He pulled it out and told me to put my feet in his lap. I obliged without a word, as I plopped down on the bed.

With extreme slowness he removed the pieces of glass stuck to my feet with a pair of tweezers. He then wiped the blood away using an alcohol swab and bandaged my feet. "Such a clumsy little girl," he said to no one in particular. I could feel getting annoyed but I noticed how slow his movement were, how with each wipe, he paused to see if I was wincing or not, before moving on. That's when I asked for his name and he gave it to me without the slightest hesitation.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

I said his name to myself, and smiled at how it sounded from my lips. "You're Japanese." It wasn't a question; I just knew that he was.

"Hn," he grunted in response.

"What are you doing in Verona?" I blurted out suddenly.

"You ask too many questions," he said simply.

I had to take my time phrasing myself. It wasn't easy talking to him like it is to _YOU_, I just wish people could be more like you, you know?

But to be honest, he wasn't like anyone I had ever met before. He was mysterious, but he didn't try to be. I think he naturally exuded that kind of aura, drawing people to him without trying. To be honest, I am pretty intrigued by him right now.

I felt his stare on me as I brought in a tray of food. I set it down on the side table and he just… kept, staring. "I am going in for a shower," I announced. He just nodded.

When I stepped out in my sleeping shorts and a really loose white sweatshirt which looked like an off—shoulder because the neckline was too big, I noticed him stare at my skin. His gaze studied my face, my chin and rested on my collarbones before turning back to his slice of pizza.

I finally moved when he had withdrawn his eyes from me and sat on the stool, opposite the mirror, trying to smooth out the knots in my wet hair.

I didn't even hear him standing up but he was suddenly behind me. I could see him in the mirror and he claimed my eyes once again. He put his hand forward and I blinked at him in confusion. He sighed before asking for my hair brush and I obliged. I didn't know how to react when he started brushing my hair. I wanted to say something and I promised myself I would when he initiated conversation. But he just stood there and gently brushed my hair for what seemed a really, really long time.

"What are you doing?" I finally croaked through tears.

His crimson orbs widened and he looked surprised. I am such an idiot for crying in front of a stranger but I couldn't help my emotions – they kept pouring out.

"Why are you crying?" He asked the obvious question but his voice sounded wary.

"Never had my hair brushed by someone before," I choked on my words. He didn't ask me any more questions and pulled a stool next to mine.

"Where are my manners," he clicked his tongue and shook his head before looking up to meet my eyes, his own smoldering crimson orbs electrifying me. "I didn't catch your name?"

My heart was racing as I said my name, which sounded alien on my tongue, "Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"Mikan Sakura," he chuckled over some sort of inside joke. "What are you doing here Mikan Sakura?" I frowned, which only seemed to amuse him. "I asked you the same thing first," I spat, crossing my arms like an angry child. He chuckled softly.

There was a long pause and he didn't mind staring into my eyes, making me totally flustered so I broke the ice. "I am here on a trip for my Literature class." He nodded and leaned in closer. I totally panicked and blurted out, "yoeyesobeautful"

"Hmmmmmm?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, clearly enjoying his little torture game. I took a deep breath before repeating myself, but this time slowly so that it didn't sound like gibberish. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"_Tch_, I have been told," he smirked arrogantly. I looked at him in disbelief and turned away, the blush spreading over my cheeks. "I thought," he mused, "for a Literature major you'd have something to quote for me."

Taking it as a challenge, I broke into Shakespearian verse –

"_Love is a smoke made with the fumes of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears;  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall, and a preserving sweet_."

"Romeo and Juliet," he responded coolly.

My eyes widened. "You know that play?"

He clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders casually, "everyone in Verona does."

"Why aren't you going out with your friends?" He asked me after a few moments had passed. I told him the truth about not having any friends. He asked me why and the truth slipped off my tongue once again, I highly doubt it is possible lying to him when his crimson eyes are staring into your soul.

"I work 7 days a week, 8 hours, I take AP classes and barely make it through each day," I narrated in a low voice, loud enough for him to hear.

"Where are your parents?" He whispered.

"Both my parents were killed in a plane crash a year ago."

He didn't mumble I am sorry, or look away awkwardly, or even give me sympathy or a "you're very strong" talk. He just stared into my eyes. After a moment or two, he spoke again, "do you want me to show you around Verona?"

My eyes lit up and my heart beat accelerated. I felt wanted in someone else's life for once you know? And someone beautiful at that, too.

I nodded and he smiled. "Then your tour of the real Verona begins from tomorrow," he whispered in my ear before walking back to the bed and falling down.

So tomorrow, we'll begin the tour of Verona. Sounds exciting, doesn't it? I am sorry I am getting carried away. I never fill you in about every single detail but I don't feel like missing out on a word. I want to remember this handsome stranger when I return to school. I want to remember everything.

Today he will be resting, recovering. And I will be writing away, going out and getting some photography done while Natsume sleeps in. Until I write again,

Mikan.

* * *

**January 4th, 2012**

People always say that I am very verbose. My Lit professor says I can put any thoughts into words. But today, no matter what I write, I won't be able to do it justice.

You see, there are these things in your life out of a dream and you can't ever imagine living them until that moment when you actually do. These are things you don't even dream about because they are better than your every fantasy.

I have never felt so wholly alive in my entire life. And I owe it all to Natsume, today, and this moment.

As I woke up in the morning I was sad to find the room empty. I looked around until I spotted a small piece of paper on the bed. The note, written in elegant script, read –

_I'll be back by noon. Be dressed, something pretty. Don't make plans with anyone else. -N_

I read those words over and over and they took a few minutes to register. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11.30. Oh no.

Quickly, I threw my suitcase open and started pulling out all my clothes in a panic-stricken frenzy. Finally I came across a pretty white dress that reached just above my knees. It was a V-neck with fluffy, short sleeves. I matched it with white flip flops, and let my hair down. There was no point trying to do something with them, with 5 minutes left on the clock.

At exactly 11.30, he was standing outside my door.

My mouth fell open and I couldn't help it. He looked like he had walked out of a movie. He wore a pair of black, straight cut jeans with big, black converse shoes. He wore a black muscle tee and a single earring stud in his right ear. His hair was a hot mess and his eyes looked hypnotizing.

"Are you done staring at me, little girl?" He asked and I felt like disappearing in shame.

I coughed awkwardly as he scanned me from head to toe. He didn't say anything and simply walked on ahead and I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. I walked behind him shyly, until he turned around and threw the words, "we're together, you know," in an irritated tone.

I could feel the butterflies going crazy in the pit of my stomach and my heart was beating so loud in my ears that I barely made out any of the other noises around me. I knew he meant it in another way but when he said _together _I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

He just shook his head as I caught up to him and felt electricity running through my hand as he took it in his.

It was a long walk to where-ever he was taking me, and I was burned by many jealous stares in my direction. When we stopped to grab strawberry slushies, I saw the waitresses there undress him with their eyes. I felt my heart burn but the feeling went away as soon as he took my hand in his again, and we walked out of the café, leaving behind many jealous waitresses and female customers.

When we arrived at _Piazzale Castel San Pietro_, my eyes lit up immediately. The beautiful castle stood in its entire splendor, blended into the scenic beauty of Verona. It was a long walk to the top but once we had finally reached it, my eyes couldn't even take in all of Verona just lying there for me. The wind was whipping against us and I reached to tie my hair but I felt his hand stop me.

I looked at him with questioning eyes and he said, although barely audible, "Your hair looks pretty when it's down." I could have sworn a faint blush graced his fine cheekbones and my heart skipped a beat.

"Just a few more minutes," elongating the hour that was already the best of my life.

Just then the sun began to set upon Verona, sinking into the beautiful river. Its reflection was a sharp contrast of bold orange and deep blue. The wind sent shivers down my spine, and I experienced a moment of pure exhilaration as Natsume and I watched the sunset together – the best sunset of my life.

On our way back, he offered to stop at a pizza parlor but I told him I wanted to call in for delivery. We walked back silently and I pulled my hand out of his. In six days I would be back, and I didn't want to fall in love hopelessly with this boy who screamed out perfection, just by breathing.

He didn't leave a phone number or anything, and just walked me to my hotel lobby. He bid me goodbye by placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

Hours later, as I was lying on my bed, the feeling of his lips still lingered on my skin. I touched my forehead and felt the regrets pouring in. Should I have held his hand in mine? Should I have asked for a phone number?

In this city that meant nothing to me, a city where I was just an on-looker that wanted to drown herself in its beauty, fall in love with its history and return back to her meaningless life when the 10 day tour was over, I suddenly felt like I wanted to stay longer.

I wanted to know Natsume. I wanted to know his story.

I have been up all night. It's about 3.00AM, and I really think I should call it a night. Until I write again,

Mikan.

* * *

**January 5th, 2012**

I had to wake up early because we were visiting the _Museo di Castelvecchio _today. Nobody really cared that I was gone for the last two days and I was a little relieved I didn't have to explain myself to the group.

I silently took a seat on the bus and plugged in my earphones and let Beethoven take me away from everyone else around me. I drowned myself in the symphony, hoping to ignore the throbbing pain in my head from lack of sleep.

Today we visited the art gallery housed within the castle. I stared in awe and admiration as we came across sculptures from Italy's Romanesque period. The museum was restored by Carlo Scarpa and we had to note down each of his stylistic, unique features in the architecture. I didn't mind wandering by myself, and set out to explore rest of _Castelvecchio _on my own.

It was a long day and I was tired from my trip by the time we walked back. The wind was cold and I was about to close my window when I saw crimson eyes and shrieked.

I saw Natsume wince and cuss under his breath, before holding on to my window sill and pulling himself up. He wore a muscle tee and his arm was still bandaged where the bullet had hit him. I covered my mouth in shock and ran quickly to his aid but he shook his head. "Don't even think about it little girl, you'll fall out the window."

He jumped into my room and landed gracefully. My heart was beating as my eyes found their way to his and I whispered, "How did you…" trying to make sense of what was happening to me.

"The vine," he gestured towards a vine that grew all the way up to my window. "That was very Romeo of you," I joked teasingly before I had realized the consequences of those words.

He tensed considerably, looking at me with a puzzled expression. I turned red like a tomato and bowed my head in apology, turning away when he caught my wrist and pulled me against his chest.

It was solid like rock, and I could feel his muscular body pressed against mine. My heart was thudding like a crazy person was knocking down a door, tearing it down in the process. My head whipped up and my body paralyzed under his hypnotic stare.

"What have you done to me?" He breathed like a vulnerable little boy.

My orbs widened… I honestly didn't know what to say or do. I just stared at him quietly, unable to take my eyes away from the most unusual, brilliant, mysterious color in the whole world. "I d-d-don't know what you mean— I"

"Shut up." I winced. It's not like I wasn't used to being told that. I was always pushed around and hurt by people, but it was… different. When Natsume told me off, it actually mattered. I couldn't stop the tears that stung the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall out any second.

He flinched at the sight, wiping away my tears before they even fell out. I looked down but he lifted my chin up and said, with sincerity ringing in every syllable, "What kind of spell is this? The more time I spend away from you, the more I wish I was with you."

A cool breeze brushed against my skin and I shivered. Then he pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms around my fragile frame.

"Mikan…" he breathed. My name sounded like the most natural thing on his lips, like he was made to whisper my name over and over again. "I have never felt this way about a girl. So I need to ask you this… _what have you done to me_?"

His hand pressed my head softly against his chest as his fingers combed through my hair. I began sobbing on his tee because I was so overwhelmed by emotion.

"From the moment you saved me I knew it couldn't be just a coincidence. You never look at me like I am an object to satisfy your desires, but like a person – a _real_ person. You're curious about things, what I like to eat, which movie I'd watch over and over…" he laughed quietly and my lips turned upwards immediately, "it's like every insignificant detail of my life is just that significant to you."

"I am trying to figure you out," I said through muffled sobs.

"Why?" He pushed me away lightly. He held me in place with his hands on my shoulders, and probed me with his confused expression. There were creases on his forehead and his face showed genuine emotion, if only a little.

"Because," I summoned up all my strength to say the words I thought I'd take to my grave, "I like you Natsume."

He seemed pleased with my answer because his lips played his trademark smirk. I frowned as I realized that's probably all he wanted to hear in the first place, and tried to turn but his hands had me fixed.

I struggled but he only leaned closer. I bit my lower lip and looked at him. I honestly didn't know what to expect. "I want to take you home tomorrow." He suddenly said. His voice was cool and composed but it didn't sound as nonchalant as it usually did.

"H-home?" I repeated, feeling stupid.

"Yeah," he finally let go as he ran a hand through his raven hair. "Be ready in the evening, around 5."

"But we don't even know each other," I blurted. Wow Mikan, handsome mysterious stranger wants to sweep you off your feet and you're an idiot. He just shook his head. "I'll tell you anything you want tomorrow. 10 questions."

I smiled too quickly and he clicked his tongue, frowning. He probably got into that deal too fast. I walked over to him triumphantly, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I'll keep you to that promise."

When he left, I regretted telling him not to stay. Do you think I am trusting him too soon? What if he turned out just like…

No… he's different. He's never going to turn out like _that person_. At least, this is what I am going to believe in. I am going to give it a shot, and fall hopelessly in love. I mean, I am in Verona am I not?

/dreamy sigh. Until I write again, thanks for listening,

Mikan.

* * *

**6th January, 2012**

I almost caught my breath when his house loomed into view. It was a grand house embedding all the stylistic features of the Romanesque era. It looked, no, it _was_ grand in its medieval appeal. The large structure towered over us. Overlooking the river, it had an obelisk with many stairs, leading up to the view. The courtyard had a large, sculptural fountain, and long, labyrinthine ways paved around the fountain towards the main gate. It was a beautiful structure standing alone in its arrogance and loneliness.

"Home sweet home," he chuckled as he observed my surprise. "This is where you _LIVE_?" I gasped. He rolled his eyes. "I assumed you knew what home meant, little girl."

We took a long walk in the garden. I stopped by the fountain and pulled out a coin from my wallet. "_Seriously_?" Natsume cocked an eyebrow at me. I elbowed him lightly before clearing my throat. "Kami—sama, if you are listening to me, I am making a pact with you. No matter how many miles separate us, please always help me find a way back to Natsume."

I tossed the coin into the flowing water as I said my silent prayer.

Natsume's eyes sparkled mischievously and he let it go for now. I knew he' d ask about it later anyway. We entered the lavish house with its polished marble floors and ornate ceiling. Paintings from every era hung on both sides of the hall. A single, grand staircase led up to the upper floor and branched out in two directions at the top. A glorious chandelier hung from the ceiling –its crystal sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight coming in from stained glass windows.

"Your house is an architectural masterpiece," I breathed in awe and admiration. He ruffled my hair and pulled me alongside him, and I avoided the stares of his army of servants._ Just how rich was this guy?!_

There was a corridor behind the hall that led to a small but baroque exit. We exited into a lush green garden and I couldn't stop myself from running around, just taking in the freshness of the wind and fragrance of the flowers. "Do you like it?" He asked cautiously.

"Like it?" He looked puzzled. I laughed heartily. It was laughter of pure joy, the kind you experience in movies and think this doesn't happen in real life. "I love it! Do places like these even _exist_?" I added, falling onto the softness of a flower bed.

Natsume lay down next to me. Using his arm as a pillow, I turned my head to face him. He grinned at me but his eyes looked serious, guarded. It was as if one step closer to him would stretch his limits.

My eyes trailed to his lips and I felt the sudden urge to feel them against mine. I dismissed the idea immediately. I thought at that time, he's probably way more experienced than I am and I didn't want to disappoint him you know?

"10 questions?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He nodded. "You first." I took a deep breath. I stole my eyes away from his and looked behind his studded ear, into the river. "Um… who shot you that day when I first found you?"

He inhaled deeply and glared at me angrily. "Look at me in the eye when you ask me a question," he commanded and I felt shivers run down my arm. I immediately glued my eyes with his, and patiently awaited his answer.

"It was one of our business rivals. They pull dirty tricks like that now and then." I eyed him wearily, exhausted only by listening to his brief answer. Was it really like this, growing up in a rich household? Unconsciously, I touched his face and his eyes widened.

After a sharp intake of breath I quickly withdrew my hand. His crimson eyes were smoldering. "Do I make you conscious?"

I could lie. It was the perfect opportunity to lie. My hopeless romantic self was going to drive him away. But… when I looked into those pools of red, I couldn't bear to lie to his face. So I kept my gaze in line with his as I said, in a very low voice, "Yes. You take my breath away."

It was one of those clichéd lines I had heard in movies, but in the perfectness of this moment it became a part of a bigger picture. He smirked as he leaned closer until I could feel his hot breath graze my cheeks, oh so softly. "Really, what else do I make you feel?"

I blushed in embarrassment and disguised it with a frown. "It was my turn!" I whined and he clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Go on then, little girl."

"Have you ever been in love?" He looked up at the sky. "Yeah, once."

I furrowed my eyebrows at his brief response but didn't probe him any further. "You?" He asked suddenly. I was secretly glad he wasn't going to ask me anymore questions about my _feelings_.

"Once, well I thought it was love." I said quietly.

"Your turn," he said nonchalantly.

"If you had to describe that person in one word what would you say?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed by my question but he answered anyway. "Fake."

I sighed in relief. At least… he wasn't still in love with her or he'd have used a more… _endearing_ adjective. "Same question," he asked. I flinched at the painful memory, before bitterly saying, "Unfaithful."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother died while giving birth to me and my dad was shot by a business rival last summer." He said it as if he was stating a fact.

I knew it was his turn to ask but I interrupted him, tears stinging my eyes once more. "Does it hurt?"

His eyes widened and he quickly wiped my tears away. "Silly girl, why do you cry for someone else's grief? You really are a simple moron."

I didn't mind his mean remarks, for I felt there, in that moment, feeling his loneliness. "You feel too deeply for others," he looked away from me. "Don't." I kept staring at him, until I reached out and turned his face towards me. "Don't shy away if it hurts. To be able to feel is the greatest gift a human can ask for," I whispered softly.

"When do you go back?"

I hadn't thought about going back until he mentioned it. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go back anyway. His magnetic pull had me glued to him and I felt jealous of his shadow because it got the chance to be with him all the time. I sighed heavily before answering, "4 days."

"Will you cry at the airport?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes. "I don't cry, little girl." He clicked his tongue and frowned. I giggled louder. "_Duh_, knew it," I laughed.

"Do you…" he began, trying to manage a straight face but the emotions in his eyes flowed like a current of wild waves, "want to go?"

"No," I said immediately. He seemed pleased with my answer and grinned broadly as the words escaped my lips. "But I _have_ to go." I said simply. I told him the truth, because I knew, and he knew at that very moment, that there was no future for us.

"Will you write to me?" Insecurity washed over me. The all too real feeling of never seeing him again flashed all over my face, and I couldn't bear to think about completely losing touch.

What he said next made my heart flutter, "_every day_."

"What did you wish for earlier?" He raised his eyebrow and mine twitched. "I can't tell you!" I shook my head vehemently, "It won't come true!" I heard him laugh – not chuckle, but laugh! It was like the sound of music, husky, deep and … I don't even have words to describe the effect it had on my poor hormones.

"Why don't you laugh more often?" I blurted. He shook his head a little. "There are not many people who can make me laugh…" his voice trailed off at the end.

I felt pleased with myself and chuckled softly. He quirked an eyebrow at me before clearing his throat, "just stupid little girls do."

"Hey!" I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. He rolled his eyes. "If I ask to kiss you, will you say yes?" He asked out of the blue. My orbs widened. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to scream out YES a thousand times but I blinked, before turning away from his alluring gaze.

"No."

I saw the hurt in his eyes as I quickly stole a glance but he masked it with cold indifference, "I see."

"You can kiss me on the last day. 10th January. And you can kiss me over and over again. Would you want to, then?" I asked breathlessly. I saw him break into a genuine, warm smile and his crimson eyes melted my heart in an instant as his lips uttered the words forever etched in my memories, "If I could have it my way, I'd kiss you all the time."

I had never felt so wanted, so desired in someone's life before.

"Last question," he reminded me aptly. Wow, was he keeping track? I thought about it for a long, long time. Finally, mustering up the courage I asked, "Can I be your girlfriend for one day?"

He smirked as he nodded his head. I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't going to reject me. He took me by surprise as he asked his last question, "And what if I wanted to date you long after that?"

My lips parted as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll tell you my answer on that day, then."

I was standing up to leave but he pulled me down. "Wait," he breathed into my ear. My pulse was throbbing madly and my heart beat just wouldn't slow down. "There's something I wanted to show you."

He pointed towards the sky and I gasped. Many constellations formed in the sky, it was alit with stars extending in every direction. There were hardly any spaces in the horizon. I could see lights twinkling on the beautiful black background and it reminded me of my first night here.

I had been sitting then; writing to you perched on top of a fountain.

But now… I was in the arms of this beautiful man.

I think I love him.

Mikan.

* * *

**7th January, 2012**

Natsume and I spent most of the day time touring Verona. This time we visited Verona's Cathedral, also known as _Duomo_. Like any architectural masterpiece, the Italian cathedral had me hooked on its beauty and history the minute I walked in hand in hand with my tour guide.

I don't have anything to say. No words can ever do that beautiful place justice. From the overlapping arches on the ceiling, to the polished floors, to the medieval but ostentatious interiors and the elaborate paintings – I wish I could always remember it. If I had a camera in my memory and I could put away the photographs I could take with it, locked away forever, never to be erased in my mind, I would do that.

Natsume kept explaining the significance of the place to me. Surprisingly, he knew a lot more about architecture than myself, and kept pointing out the many technical terms for arches, windows etc. that my vocabulary clearly lacked.

We had lunch in a beautiful café which was flocked by tourists. The place was crowded to the point that it was difficult to breathe, but despite usually liking quiet places, I didn't mind being here one bit.

It was kind of uplifting to see the chatter around us. Because of the noise, Natsume was forced to sit very close to me. Did I say _VERY_? He leaned in whenever he wanted to say something because it was so loud, and every time he did –

Let's just say I didn't mind it at all.

After lunch, we walked around Verona until it was time for sunset. We returned to the hotel and watched the sunset together. Natsume held me in his arms and I looked up to steal a glance. We started at each other for a while. It was extremely quiet, a moment of perfect stillness. He leaned in and whispered in his husky voice, "I am trying very hard not to kiss you." His breath sent shivers down my spine and I fidgeted in his grip.

He pulled away from my ear and rested his chin on top of my head, letting me bury my flustered face in his chest.

"Okay okay, no kissing. Geez."

We stayed up the whole night, just talking. He asked me about my life and I asked him about his. There's just so much to write, and I can never write it all in here anyway so I'll have to trust in my memory and hope that I can remember it all.

It was already morning when exhausted he lay down to bed. /yawn. I'll call it a night too, I just had to write before I slept. I wouldn't want to forget any of it.

P.s: Natsume looks most gorgeous when he's asleep. Very kissable. Totally kissable. Did I just say kissable?

Mikan.

* * *

**8th January, 2012**

We spent the whole day sleeping in. He showered and left with the hugest smirk on his face saying that we had "_slept together_." DO. NOT. JUDGE. Fyi, we were fully clothed. We just happened to be snuggling close, and I fell asleep when I put you away last night.

I threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged, before making his grand exit. Jerk.

I am really exhausted with all the touring, so I am probably going to sleep some more. Not much to say today because there's no Natsume.

Weird huh? Suddenly all my thoughts happen to revolve around him.

I'll write soon,

Mikan.

* * *

**9th January, 2012**

I woke up early because I slept pretty much all of yesterday. Turning back a page I feel sorry for writing such a small entry. But then I turn back a few more pages and notice how much I have been writing about Natsume. It's embarrassing. I really am in love with him, huh?

No no. _NO_. Even if I am, I shall remain perfectly happy in denial. Firstly, no one falls in love in 10 days. Secondly… he _likes_ me, I know that. But maybe I'll freak him out completely if I mention the word "_love_."

Well, if I admitted it to myself I'd probably end up admitting it to him, but I can surely write to you about it, right? It's not like you're going to tell him or anything.

So here we go.

_I love Natsume Hyuuga._

The last day is approaching soon. My trip is drawing to an end much sooner than I expected, and as my return looms in so does the promised '_date'_ and the much awaited '_kiss_.'

I have got to get packed today and go shopping for souvenirs. Hopefully by the time I come back I'll have enough time to put on a facial mask or something. I have really clear skin but a little glow can't hurt right? Be right back.

_Phew_, so I managed to get a lot done in 6 hours. I went for shopping (with whatever money I had left) and managed to get in some really good photography done. My Literature group is going to watch Romeo and Juliet today being performed in an actual theatre. While that is a compulsory part of my trip I don't really mind that I am ditching. Being with Natsume is the only thing my heart and mind approves off – all other things mean nothing at all.

I have packed all my sketches, clothes, souvenirs and books. I look at the small amount of makeup I bought today: eyeliner, a lip gloss and a blush on. I am tensed about tomorrow but I shake these feelings off.

I look around my room and I notice a large shopping bag lying on my bed. I don't remember bringing this in…

It reads in bold letters **VALENTINO**.

Okay, so I just saw what's in the designer bag. It's a Valentino limited edition dress. I searched frantically but there's no price tag. Stupid Natsume knows my pride and probably removed it.

I have to say he has the best taste when it comes to clothing. It's a small cocktail dress, reaching above my knees but comfortably covering my thighs. It is a back less with a big bow where my spine ends. The front has several pleats and the dress is woven in a flowy fabric which feels extremely soft to touch – and the color… the color is _white_.

Knowing Natsume, black would make more sense so I wonder why he chose white. Mental note: I must ask him tomorrow.

I still have time to kill so I am going to write to grandpa. He's probably freaked out because he hasn't heard from me in 9 days especially when he went out of his way to learn all this, and I quote "technology." I think I should send him an email right now.

Until tomorrow… wish me luck! /kiss

Mikan.

* * *

**10th January, 2012**

Let's start from the very beginning.

I woke up and had a light breakfast. I didn't want to over eat, and to be honest, I only ate because I didn't want to collapse later. There were too many butterflies in my stomach which left no place to eat so I didn't bother going all out _glutton eat-everything-in-sight_ Mikan.

I didn't know a boy could replace my love for food. It was a strange sensation indeed.

I shaved my legs and took a warm shower. I dried my hair carefully, using a hair drier to get rid of any traces of water from my locks. I let them down just like Natsume had instructed in a note and slipped into my dress.

Wow, he got my size just right.

It fitted as if it was tailor-made for me. I wasn't too sure about the fact that it exposed most of my legs and my entire back, but found comfort in the fact that it made me look _REALLY _pretty. I am not being self—flattering, it just was a very… flattering piece of clothing that adorned my petite body.

I slipped into the Louboutin sparkly white and pale gold heels he had gotten me brushed a light peach blush on against my cheeks. I pursed my lips together to even out the peachy lip gloss and put on black eyeliner warily. One slip and I'd have to wash my face.

Thank my A grade in Math to have me make it through effortlessly. I mentally patted myself on the back for not messing up and took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror. Just then, I heard a soft knock on my door.

I was greeted by the statuesque boy wearing a sleek white button down shirt and black pants. He wore a Bvlgari studded watch and really glossy black shoes. His hair fell messy all over his face, and his eyes glistened blood red. His lips parted as he looked at me and I blinked three times, feeling hot under his scrutinizing gaze.

I cleared my throat and he seemed to snap out of his trance.

He extended his arm and I took it mine, as we left the hotel together. We walked in the streets looking like we had just stepped out of a movie, him more than me. "Don't you feel bad about missing the play?" He asked in his raspy voice and I shook my head, smiling happily. "Like I said, I am happy to be here. I want _this_," I emphasized.

I remember watching his eyes turn tender when I said those words.

He took me in to a narrow alleyway and up the stairs. I didn't dare ask where we were going for my heart was beating too loudly in my chest. It probably would have drowned my own voice.

We stepped on the outside which actually happened to be a beautiful balcony. A canopy of leaves grew on the walls and moss seeped in between the red bricks. A thick vine led up to the balcony and I ran to the edge, grabbing on to the white railing. I sat down to look through the balustrade and onto the view and sighed. As I stood up and turned around Natsume was gone.

Just then, I heard a voice from below.

I saw Natsume holding a red rose in his hand, waving it about and such. I leaned onto the railing and chuckled, shouting out "What are you doing?" enunciating every syllable.

"Do you know Romeo and Juliet?" He shouted back and broke into laughter. I cocked an eyebrow at him but he cleared his throat as he took a few steps and stretching his arms in both directions, bowed before me.

That's when it hit me. We were in the most sought out spot in Verona, the _Casa di Giulietta_! At that very moment I was standing in Juliet's balcony and my eyes widened in horror as I noticed a large crowd of people watching.

"You know this scene, don't you?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

Then, the words came stumbling out –

"_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."_

When I finished, I heard the crowd roar into laughter, applause and tears. It was an exhilarating feeling… I was here, standing here, performing my favorite play, in Romeo and Juliet's city, in Juliet's balcony!

It was a rush better than any drug in the world. It was a feeling that could not be described in any language, because it only understood itself. There weren't enough words to explain what I felt at that moment when the crowd cheered _JULIET_.

I gasped and tears of happiness clung to my eyes as Natsume climbed the vine, making his way to me. I felt his hands on my waist that spun me to face him and before I knew it his lips came crashing down on me.

He smirked against my lips as the crowd cheered even louder. His lips were tender but demanding. His kiss was electrifying and as his fingers tangled inside my locks, his hot breath grazed my lips, his crimson eyes fluttered open looking dazed and craving for more— my knees felt weak and I gave in, submitting to this madness, this ecstasy.

He triumphed in the moment and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. He gripped my hair and tilted my head sideways, nibbling at my lower lip seductively. I shuddered and instantly allowed him access and soon his tongue entered my cavern.

He was relentless and I was spellbound.

The more he pushed into the kiss, the louder I moaned, and that only seemed to please him.

We broke apart after what seemed an eternity. He held my hand in his and I descended down the stairs with him, feeling like royalty. Little girls ran over to us, asking me to "bless them with good luck." I saw Natsume smile when I 'blessed' them.

We took a long walk after and he pinned the rose in my hair, just above my ear. We had dinner at a small café. It was alit with lights of every size. It was a romantic getaway from all the noise in the city. In that moment, it was just us – me and Natsume.

During dinner, we talked about all sorts of random things – from why his eyes were red (apparently, he inherited them from his mother) to my favorite Shakespearian sonnet. We spoke about hopes and aspirations, dreams and ambitions, fears and insecurities, and just chatted away like this moment stretched into infinity and time was elastic enough to accommodate all our longing to know each other.

When I glanced at the time it was already 10PM. But Natsume wasn't done yet. Before I knew it, he literally swept me off my feet as he took me in his arms and finally putting me down on a boat that would take us around Lake Garda.

He propped himself up using his elbows and I sat in his lap, my lips against his, hands in his hair. The scenic beauty of the lake meant nothing to me when his face glowed under the starlight, his crimson eyes glistening like rubies.

When we parted for air his eyes looked dazed and mine were just as lost inside his. He brushed a few strands of hair from my face and stared into my eyes.

"Mikan."

Every time his lips uttered my name I couldn't help but being quite out of breath, and totally taken by him.

"Natsume…" I returned, taking in a deep breath, inhaling his sweet fragrance.

_"I love you."_

I could swear time stopped to give us a moment.

He said it first! He said it at all – all of that came as a complete surprise to me. All this time I had thought I was a freak, that I was wrong because I felt these things, that I could be happy in my denial.

But he erased all those feelings and thoughts with three honest words.

My lips parted but I couldn't find the words to say. He waited patiently, his smoldering crimson eyes yearning to hear a confirmation that I belonged to him.

And then I said it.

I didn't think, I didn't blink. I said it like a natural reflex, like putting your hand through fire and pulling back immediately before even realizing that it's burning you.

_"I love you too."_

He dropped me back to the hotel that night… I am in the plane right now and looking out the window I can still see a miniature Verona etched into the landscape. I left early morning with my group. I wish I had more time to say my goodbyes to Natsume…

But then again, I am pretty sure I'd never have said goodbye.

And if you're wondering what my answer was to being his girlfriend for life... Well. If I told you I said no, I'd be lying. ;D

Love,

Mikan.

* * *

**A/n: **A very long read, took the whole night to write this and too tired to edit and find typos, so please forgive the mistakes if you find any.

Reviews will be really, _really_ appreciated. Might do a sequel based on reviews.


End file.
